


Dreamer's Quest 2

by ChaiDreamLatte



Series: Dreamer's Quests [3]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Real Life, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: The Four Heroes of Nightopia have discovered that Reala will be attempting to take over the Waking World, starting with Twin Seeds.  Powerless, they both need to figure out how to fight in the Waking World, while also having an advantage over the nightmaren.  Will they pull it off? Not without help from other Lucids.





	1. Are you Lucid?

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter will be posted every Tuesday and Thursday!

Dreamer’s Quest 2

Chapter 1

 

Andra Fable

Are you Lucid?

Rumors came around quickly that Wizeman’s right hand maren was going to the Waking World and try to attack the dreamers from there because they have no powers when they are awake.  While it may be true that the Visitors of the Dreamscape may have less power in their world; they were not powerless.  

Will skateboarded down the streets of Twin Seeds and stopped by a coffeeshop.  He saw a red headed girl wearing huge headphones with cat ears on them.  She had a giant T-shirt that had a Triforce on it, and ratty jeans.  Will recognized her from the Dreamscape as Tina Newman, Will came up to her and asked, “Are you Lucid.”

The girl nodded her head, “as lucid as I’ll ever be.  You look a tad… Jockish?”

Will laughed.  He wore a lot more black in the Dreamscape, but he dressed for football in the Waking World.  He just responded with, “Never took you for a weeb.”

The girl placed down her headphones, “but seriously, a bunch of nightmaren are attacking our world, and we are powerless against them.  Could I kick Reala’s butt in the Dreamscape?  Heck yeah, can I here?  Heck nah!”

“Well, we can teach the fighters and rogues the moves they do in the Dreamscape.  I know you already know how to use a sword.”

“Yeah, but I can’t make fireballs here,” Tina said, “most of my good strategies pertain to both.  Even when I LARP I have a sword and spell packets.”

“But it’s the least we can do,” said Will as he took out a notebook, Will had the power to bring real world items into the Dreamscape, it goes the other way around as well.  Will gathered as many Twin Dreams citizens as he could in that notebook.  

Tina took out her phone, and set up a Facebook event at Soaring Campgrounds to train the visitors so they can regain their abilities in the Dreamscape.  “My parents don’t own Soaring, but we can book it easily.”   

* * *

Helen has been Skyping with Tyr Grimson: youth scientist figuring out a way to attack nightmaren in the Waking World.  Tyr cannot fight since he’s in Iceland, but his experiments were being extremely helpful.

Helen pressed “Call” to Tyr to check up on him.  He waved as he had a seed in his hand, “Sif has found a way to cast spells in the real world.”

         A girl went into the view of the screen.  She had a hot pink hoodie up as if she were cold, “what luck I found another Lucid in Iceland of all places.”

“I bet it’s cold up there,” Helen observed, “you’re in heavy gear.”

“Not really, it’s just really bright, for 23 hours.” Sif mumbled, “It’s hard enough to sleep so I can find solace in the Dreamscape.  Then I can sneak lightning on these darn maren.”

“Take is you’re a mage?” Helen asked.

“And a rogue,” Sif crossed her fingers, “Cross class for life.”  She grabbed the seed from Tyr’s hand, “now, these are expensive to make, but we will send you a few with the paint Tyr made to make weapons fatal to nightmaren.  It can work with anything that can be used as a weapon.   A wooden sword, a real sword, whateves.  Yet these seeds are a dime a dozen.  They'll allow users to cast one spell.”

“Elliot and Will have been using foam swords,” Helen explained, “getting help from some Live Action Roleplayers.”

“Oh, yeah, we only get the vampire variety of LARPers here as far as I know,” said Sif, “I wish I could find some boffers

“Well, maybe after the battle, we can connect you with Tina and have a division of the Liv Guild in Iceland,” Helen chirped, “but back to the seeds.”

“Yeah, I’d suggest giving these to Claris, and have her find a spell that can have all mages use spells,” Tyr suggested, “we don’t have enough seeds to cast unlimited spells.  Have Claris really look into her music library to find the perfect spell.”

“Can do,” Helen nodded her head.

* * *

 

At the Soaring Campgrounds, a bunch of kids were present.  Tina had an array and foam, and duct tape and been asking what weapons they have in the dreamscape.  Tina had a few of her friends make swords for each adventurer of the dreamscape.

Elliot was called, and he went over to a grown man with a straggly beard who gave him a large sword that looked like Elliot’s in the Dreamscape.  “Are you lucid?” Elliot asked him.

“Used to be,” said the man, “but one day, I kind of stopped going.  My time there wasn’t needed anymore.  Yet I know the dangers of the nightmaren, and I know I need to help all I can.”

“Will you be fighting with us?” Elliot asked.

The man nodded his head, “I was a fighter like you, and I fight the same way in the Liv Guild.  I used an ax in my youth, but I use a hammer these days.  I may use the ax again for nostalgia sake.”

“Do you know anyone named NiGHTS?” Elliot asked.

“That fem fatal?” the man laughed, “yeah, she’s a tricky maren.  Tries to draw you in with good looks, then transports you back to the Dreamgate tavern.  If you fight enough, she’ll wake you right up.”

Elliot supposed that NiGHTS didn’t start the rebellion in this man’s youth.  Should he break the news?  The man was working on a pair of daggers, and Elliot heard Will’s name get called.  Will came over to the two, “Awesome!” Will exclaimed, “these are just like in the Dreamscape.”

“Is that owl still serving juice and soda?” the man laughed.

Will nodded his head, “yeah, I sell it to him.  I can get this stuff in bulk thanks to the internet,” said Will, “and it helps with the Nightmare Rebellion.  I’ve been making weapons myself to help with the effort.”

 “Nightmare Rebellion?” the man asked, “are there nightmaren that are rebelling?”

“Just one,” said Elliot, “NiGHTS.”

“If one Nightmaren was going to rebel, it was going to be NiGHTS,” the man laughed, “She was too much of a free spirit to be restricted by nightmare.” The man started working on another sword, “now you should get training.  What you can do with your mind is different from your body.  Lucids usually learn in no time.”

Tina grabbed Elliot and Will, “time to get training.”

* * *

 

And Elliot and Will did learn in no time.  The memory of fighting in the Dreamscape helped them learn to fight in real life.

Tina tried to throw a spell pellet at Will, but Will dodged it, then ran past her.  Elliot ran towards  Tina and he tried to slash his sword at her.  Only for her to parry.  Elliot tried another swing, to get her in the arm.  

Suddenly, they both heard a snap, and purple paint blew all over the two. Was that a win or a loss?  It got all over Elliot as well as Tina.  

Another girl with a short shirt and tank top shot a rubber arrow at Will which got him in the leg.   “I win.” This girl was Brianna, a friend of Tina who was a ranger in the Dreamscape.  

“That better not be Tyr’s paint,” said Elliot.

“Nah, it’s mine,” said Will, “Tyr’s is orange so we can see it more clearly.  He’s quite smart like that.”

Briana looked down at Will’s leg, “you still have an arrow on her heel.”

Will looked down, “seems like I need better perception of other sneaky folk.”

“Do nightmaren even sneak?” Elliot asked as he placed his sword on his back, “I mean, they’re sort of out there and scare ya.”

“Oh, they can sneak up on you,” said Briana, “that’s why we need to be as prepared as we can.  We can’t have real life be a nightmare.”


	2. Knowing the Spells

Dreamer’s Quest 2 

 

Chapter 2 

 

Knowing the Spells 

 

Andra Fable 

 

Claris was stirring coffee at a convenience store when Helen walked up to her and gave her a pack of seeds, “your spells.” 

 

Sweet, mages can cast spells in the real world now?  She looked inside the seed bag to see there were only four, then Claris frowned.  No way she can fight an entire army of nightmaren with just four spells.  “Are these divided up by all the mages?” 

 

“No, only you; these seed’s components are expensive.  I booked a room at the Twin Seeds Library Central Branch with you and Rin Vow; The Poet.  You two can figure out a spell to get all mages to be able to cast magic.” 

 

Claris knew that Tyr was doing great stuff.  Yet it also seems like the fighters and rogues were having an easier time than the mages and dream droppers.  They already know how to fight in real life, yet the mages need to figure out how to cast spells in the first place.  This was exactly what Reala wanted: For the dreamers to be powerless.  If Reala could not have Nightopia because of the Dreamers, then neither could they have the Waking World.  What the Dreamer’s had were numbers.  The “are you Lucid” line was residing in even grown ups who used to adventure in the Dreamscape.  There were also those who knew how to fight who weren’t lucid, but believe everything that’s happening.  There was just one ugly truth: the Waking World had no magic. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Claris got to the library, Rin had some books, vinyls, and CDs on the table.  She was reading the books. Claris looked at the CD, and saw one of them was the Labyrinth soundtrack.  One thing Claris and Rin had in common was their love for Jim Henson fantasy films.  Hey, the poem that Rin casts on Claris so she can perform at the tavern came from that movie.  It was the poem Sarah says to the Goblin King before she wins. 

 

Yet what the mages needed was a poem or song the opposite of that.  Claris looked at the back of the CD to find a song called Dance Magic Dance.  Claris already knew that spell, it makes other dance, not use magic. 

 

Claris then looked at a vinyl that was a seven inch single; the vinyl was titled, “Sweet Dreams.”  Vinyls were trendy, but this one seemed older than the ones she saw at stores.  Her grandparents said they used vinyls as children, and they’re making a come back due to better sound.  There was a record player in the meeting room, so she placed the vinyl in the player and played it. 

 

It had kind of an electronica feel to it, which felt kind of funky.  Rin looked up from her book and smiled, “Do you have a spell for this one yet?” 

 

Claris shook her head, and kept listening.  The vocals began, and Claris really felt them.  Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody’s looking for something… 

 

Claris listened until the single was over.  She threw a seed upwards, and sang, “ _sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree travel the world and the seven seas, everybody’s looking for something._ ”   

 

Rin began to feel some power around her.  She recites the solilquy, “ _Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more_.”  The lights of the entire library went out.   

 

Oops, they’re in trouble.  Claris quickly sang, “ _There’s a light, over in Frankenstein’s place.”_  The lights went back on.  Crisis averted.   

 

“So you never had a spell for this song?” Rin asked, “anyway you know how long it lasts?” 

 

Claris placed a stopwatch on her phone, “let’s both keep casting spells and see how long it lasts.  We meet here tomorrow and check our timers.” 

 

Rin also placed a stopwatch on her phone. 

 

* * *

 

 

It ended up lasting well over 24 hours.  The two met at the library again, and Rin casts a spell, “ _Tyger, Tyger, burning bright, in the forest of the night.”_ The stars in the sky shows as bright as they did in the dreamscape.   

 

  

Claris casts a spell herself, “ _I think I’ll try defying Gravity.”_ Both girls began to lift from the ground.   

 

Rin quivered her lip for a bit until Claris held her hands. 

 

“It’s alright, I’ll teach you how to fly.” 

 

Rin shook her head, “I know how to fly, just not in this world.” 

 

The two began to soar through the sky. 

 

* * *

 

 

Helen invited Claris over to talk with Tyr and Sif over Skype to explain that Claris has a good spell. 

 

“So you can still cast spells?” asked Sif, “amazing!  But how can we get all the mages to be able to cast spells?”   

 

“Before the battle,” said Claris, “I messages all the mages to tell them the good news.  Yet I may have missed a few due to cross classing.  I got a lucid band to be able to have everyone hear the song and be able to cast spells.” 

 

“And the song is Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics?” asked Tyr, “isn’t that song more techno than band?” 

 

“I did some research on the song.  A band called Marilyn Manson did a rock cover of it,” said Claris, “I checked out their other songs.  They can make some fantastic spells.” 

 

“That’s why they call you The Siren,” Sif laughed, “Yet is Twins Seeds going to approve of you singing from such a controversial band?” 

 

“According to NiGHTS, Reala is going to attack July 5th,” Helen explained, “and I already got clearing to reserve the entire park for a film shoot.” 

 

“A film shoot?” Tyr asked, “but you aren’t filming this, are you?” 

 

“Of course not,” said Helen, “it’s how we can get civilians out of the park and the tower.  If there are nightmaren flying about, we’ll be explaining that they’re practical effects for a movie.” 

 

Claris laughed, “I don’t think practical effects are that good.” 

 

“Yeah, but with Hollywood using mostly CGI, people might be dumb enough to believe it and go about their merry way.” 

 

Sif and Tyr laughed together. 

 

Tyr explained, “it’s just a silly way to keep others safe.  Yet if you have phone, send us the battle over Twitch.  We’d love to see.” 

 

Claris took out her phone, “would love to!” 


	3. The Battle of Twin Seeds

Dreamer’s Quest Next

 

Chapter 3

 

The Battle of Twin Seeds

 

Andra Fable

 

 

It was July 5th. All the Twin Seed Lucids spent all night in the Dreamscape planning their attack. Will work up early to get a good shower, and to get his gym shorts and jersey on to be ready for the big day. He poured some cereal as he took a good look at his snapcracker paint combos to see if they were made perfectly. They were all good, and he placed them in his pockets.

 

Will’s stepmother, Kat, went into the kitchen and poured some hot water over a tea bag. “So I heard you’re in a film shoot today?”

 

Will didn’t like to lie to Kat, but saying that an evil force from another dimension is attacking seemed more like a lie to the normal adult’s eye, “yeah, but I’m just an extra, I probably won’t even make the cut.”

 

“That’s film for ya,” Kat nodded, “any way I’ll see the movie?”

 

Will continued the lie, “It’s a short film for a Univeristy class. It won’t have any theatrical release.” Will took out a travel mug, and added a tea packet to the mug, and poured the rest of the hot water into the mug. “Gonna be late, see ya!”

 

* * *

 

 

Helen was already at the stage when Will got to the location. Helen gave Will a sheet of paper, “you’re going to be at the 14th floor of the next building over. The window is open. Your job is to get any nightmaren entering the portal with this.” Helen gave Will what looked like a sniper rifle with an orange cap, “It’s a pain ball gun of course, but you’ve trained for this.”

 

Will saluted a Helen, “yes I have ma'am,” he looked over at Claris who is preparing a microphone, “is she going to cast a major spell?”

 

Helen made a huge grin, “she has a spell that will give all of the spellcasters the ability to use their spell for an unlimited amount of time.” Helen leaned over to Will and whispered, “Rin and Claris are full fledged mages in both worlds due to this spell.”

 

Elliot came over with his giant foam sword painted orange, “so I memorized the layout of the tower, and planned out the division of the front lines. Yet it begs the question: what happens if we get hit too much.”

 

Helen rolled her lips back, then made something up, “the healers and I will make sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

Elliot bit his lip, “okay, just keep your promise.”

 

* * *

 

It was almost time for Reala and their Nightmaren to enter the Waking World. Claris had the band rolling, and began to sing, “ _Sweet Dreams are made of these,”_

 

The building began to shake. Were they early? Helen and Elliot looked at Claris with fear.

 

“ _Who am I to Disagree?”_

 

A portal came out, and Will kept an eye out on any nightmaren to come. He saw a shleep and tried to perfect the aim of their pattern.

 

“ _Follow the world and the seven seas.”_

 

Will got the Shleep, only for a slew of more nightmaren to come out of the portal.

 

“ _Everybody’s looking for something.”_

 

Light shown from all the spell casters, then all of the spellcasters and cross classers, including Claris, placed earplug on.

 

Will looked at the spellcasters placing earplugs on, and shook his head. Was Claris going to pull off an enchant spell? That only worked on third rankers.

 

Helen took out her violin and began to play with the band to play some Simon and Garfunkle.

 

“ _Hello Darkness my old friend.”_

 

Will remembered that spell from Jackle’s puzzle temple. Thank goodness for the earplugs, this will be a major upper hand.

 

“ _I’ve come to talk to you again.”_

 

Claris continued to sing as Will tired to snipe the third rankers. At least until he began to see Gillwing. Will pulled up his phone on a walkie talkie app, and told the other rogues, “go for the frog thing.”

 

“ _Left it’s seeds while I was sleeping.”_

 

The third rankers began to overfill the ground, and Elliot signaled the center fleet to charge for the nightmaren. They began to hit the third rankers one at a time, as they poof from each swing.

 

“ _And the vision planted in my brain, Still Remains”_

 

The rogues got Gillwing down, only for an invisible fellow in a cape and dark cap jester cap. Will told the others in the walkie talkie, “Pull back, we can’t get this fellow.”

 

“ _Within the sound of Silence.”_

 

All of the third rank nightmaren poofed away. All the spellcasters took their earplugs off, and cheered.

 

Only for a bunch of second rank nightmaren to show up onto the park grounds lead by Jackle.

 

Elliot charged towards Jackle, but Jackle took out a card that froze Elliot.

 

Reala flew over, “where is my army? There is supposed to be an army!”

 

Jackle pointed to Claris, “apparently she silenced your spell.”

 

Claris began to run. She knew if she casts such a powerful spell, the higher ranks were going to attack her.

 

Rin casts a spell from James Laughlin, “ _most invisible she was the person you loved so much who really wasn’t there at all_.”

 

Claris turned invisible, which was an advantage.

 

Only for Queen Bella to shoot a spiderweb towards Claris’ direction. Not only did it undo Rin’s spell, but she got stuck in the web.

 

Will ran down the stairs of the building he was in. He knew it was going against orders, but he had to help Claris.

 

Helen casts a spell on Queen Bella’s web, “unbind!”

 

Yet before the magic could take effect, Queen Bella shot Helen with a web.

 

Will shot Queen Bella with some paint, “leave them alone!”

 

Reala grabbed onto the two spellcasting leaders, “there isn’t anything you can do!”

 

Will threw some paint bombs at Reala, only for Jackle to shield Reala with a card. They all flew away.

 

Everyone blinked. Did they just lost? What about two of the four leaders? What’s going to happen to the world?

 

Apparently it wasn’t good.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreamer’s Quest 2

A Living Nightmare

Chapter 4

  
It was a living nightmare. No really, a living nightmare. Reala took over Twin Seeds, and implemented summer school. There were many cases where some kids showed up to class in their underwear. Other cases where a test occurred, and no one had attended the class before. Elliot knew this was all amusing for Reala, as they had power in both realms.

Elliot hadn’t been to the Dreamscape in a while. He’s been having too many nightmares to break into lucidity. He was worried about Claris and Helen, and Will hadn’t been attending summer school, and hadn’t been accepting any invitations to hang out. Will told Elliot that his only refuge is the Dreamscape, but Elliot couldn’t contact him there because of his own problems.

Elliot grabbed a soda from the convenience store after summer school where he saw Tina grabbing an energy drink. He waved to Tina, “hey, how goes it?”

Tina sighed, “Because of summer school, I can’t help my parents with LARPing. I hardly have time to LARP on weekends because homework keeps on accumulating. I can hardly keep up, because when there’s one assignment finished, another appears. I don’t even sleep anymore. Thank goodness for this.” Tina showed Elliot an energy drink with a jester hat on it called Red Jester.

Elliot smashed it to the ground, “don’t you know that’s a ploy to keep us kids from sleeping?”

Tina’s brown eyes grew wide as she gasped, “That self-indulgent jerk! If we don’t go to the Dreamscape, we can’t defend it!”

From what Elliot had heard, only a few from Twin Seeds have been able to make it to the Dreamscape, yet this is just one city. The suburbs were affected thus far by the nightmarish reality, and it’s going to spread. Hopefully Reala would forget about Iceland so Tyr and Sif would be okay and helping.

Elliot just worried about Claris and Helen.

***  
Claris and Helen were not fine. They were locked in a room at Twin Seeds Tower. Claris knew a spell on how to get out of the room, she picked the lock with many songs; but there were nightmaren guarding the room at this point.

The room was nice enough. It was a meeting room with a long table and a whiteboard, which helped them come up with plans for escape. They were given food, since Reala somehow knew that dreamers needed food. Sleep was difficult, since there was nowhere to sleep. They were supplemented with Red Jester though, but Claris knew the ploy after the second day, and began to sleep at a chair.

Helen, however, just kept working.

Claris woke up one day and Helen stared aimlessly at Claris, “do you know how to transform into other things.”

Claris began to sing from Walt Disney’s book, “Ohh-bi-doo, I wanna be like you.” She soon turned into Helen, “how’s this?”

Helen tried not to laugh, “how about doing it to a nightmaren?”

Claris turned herself back to herself, “I can lock the pick again.”

“Or...” Helen smiled, then suddenly knocked a chair over, and fell to the ground, “Oh my goodness, I seemed to hurt myself!”

A Goodle suddenly went inside of the room, and Claris got the plan. She cast the Spell again, and turned into a Goodle. Helen then made a shield around the Goodle so they couldn’t escape.

“Okay Claris, get away from here, and tell the others where I am!” Helen explained to Goodle Claris.

Claris nodded her head, and flew off. She looked around the halls and followed the signs to the elevator. When Claris pressed the down button, she saw Puffy bounce by, “are you trying to leave already, you know there’s a meeting soon.”

Claris was about to ignore Puffy, until she realized that she can learn something from this meeting. She followed Puffy to Reala’s office where a bunch of second rank nightmaren were gathered.

Reala cleared their throat, “As we all know, we have taken over most of Europe, excluding the North and East. I think we are doing well enough for me to try to take over our own land. Since the no one is visiting the Dreamscape anymore thanks for stress and my energy drinks, we will have an easier time taking it. Plus, we’re turning a profit already!

Slime buckets, was this Reala’s plan all along? This was a lot more complicated than expected.

“So I will be taking the rest of the Earth takeover to Jackle, the closest we have to a first rank nightmaren.

“Heck yeah!” Jackle cried out, “I won’t disappoint!”

“And with our top spellcasters captured, the Visitors are really at a disadvantage with everything.” Reala announced, “The only way things would be jeopardized is if NiGHTS was able to get to the Waking World.”

Yet Jackle had an observation, “But NiGHTS can still get you in the Dreamscape.”

“But there is hardly a Nightmare Rebellion there. Do you know how many nightmaren there are in that rebellion? One! It’s more of a Visitor Rebellion than anything. Now that the Dreamscape hardly has visitors, I’m going to have an easier time.”

Claris flew away, and took the stairs. She had to get this plan out to the other lucids.

Claris made it to the park where she turned back to her regular self. She began to to sing a spell from Andrew Lloyd Webber, “Wishing you were somehow here again.” Helen suddenly appeared in front of Claris.  
“What, when?”

“The Nightmaren call me The Siren for a reason,” Claris winked, “could have gotten you out sooner, but I learned some major details of Reala’s plan.”

“What kind of plan?” Helen asked.

“Something more complicated than we thought. Yet the good news is: Reala is back in the Dreamscape, the bad news is: there are less Dreamers in the Dreamscape.”

“So what should we do?” Helen asked.

“First, we find Elliot and Will, and we find a way to get NiGHTS in the Waking World and get all the Ngihtmaren in the Dreamscape.”

Helen cocked an eyebrow of disbelief, “and how do we do that?”

Claris shrugged out of disdain.

 


	5. Red Jester Energy Drink

Dreamer’s Quest 2

Red Jester Energy Drink

Chapter 5

Andra Fable

Helen opened up her computer to check email. She got one from Tyr, who was analyzing the new energy drinks in Iceland with Reala’s face on them. He said that alone should be a red flag for Lucids, but kids these days love them. He wrote that it stops anyone from sleeping, and it will take 24 hours per can to go back to sleep.

Tyr also said that Reala hasn’t taken over Iceland yet, but it is impending, since they were approaching Denmark and Sweden.

Helen carbon copied Will, Elliot, and Claris on the email.

**

Will responded by buying out all of the Red Jesters in the stores; he had to money from his smuggling in the Dreamscape, then shaking them all up, and opening the cans everywhere so not only are they ruined: no one would drink them.

Will also gathered other lucids in Europe to do the same. Since he never drank any Red Jester, he could still go to the Dreamscape. Claris was able to as well, but Helen had other problems.

In her capture, Helen had been drinking way too many Red Jesters to plan an escape. While they can make more progress thanks to Helen’s planing ability, it was difficult for her to go to the Dreamscape.

Elliot’s anxieties, however, had gone down enough to enter the Dreamscape once again.

**

When they all met up at the Dreamgate tavern, the place was very empty. They all received Tomato juice from Owl.

NiGHTS had entered the tavern looking down, “I’d like a Bloody Mary.”

Owl looked around, “I’ll need Tyr to use his magic to ferment the juice, but I don’t think I’ll be the same.”

“A tomato juice with celery then,” NiGHTS demanded. Owl gave the nightmaren just that.

Claris was brave enough to approach the grumpy NiGHTS, “Hey NiGHTS, how goes it?”

NiGHTS glared at Claris, “how goes it? Reala is back, with half of their Nightmaren and they’re winning more Nightopias than ever. We are low on visitors. Where the heck were you?”

“I was captured by Reala,” Claris answered, “Things aren’t peachy in the Waking World since we lost the battle. We need you in the Waking World to fight back! Jackle is leading!”

“How am I supposed to make it to the Waking World?” NiGHTS asked, “you can look in the book stash that Owl has, probably won’t have a single spell on going to the Waking World since all you Visitors have to do is to wake up!”

They decided to look. Claris sometimes wished that the Dreamgate tavern was organized like a library, but these books were more organized like someone’s home. They looked around for spell books until they found one for bringing dream creatures to the Waking World. It was intended for Nightopians, but they think it’ll still work.

They just needed something round, a Dream Drop, something fizzy, and another spell that made portals.

“I have plenty of basketballs,” Elliot says.

Owl chimed in, “and I have seltzer I can give you.”

“Helen has plenty of Dream Drops, and according to her math, she’ll be awake by tomorrow night,” Claris says, “but what about a portal spell? I need to think a song that--

“I have an ability called paraloop meant to send dreamers to the tavern to distract tthem. I mostly use it on other Nightmaren nowadays.” NiGHTS inputted their own ideas, “I think that will suffice.”

Everyone smiled. This might be possible after all. They had three goals: get more Lucids in the Dreamscape, get NiGHTS to the Waking World to defeat Jackle, and get NiGHTS back to the Dreamscape to defeat Reala, with the more Lucids around.

The only issue now was getting NiGHTS back to the Waking World. Dream Drops were not around in the Waking World.

That was when Elliot suddenly felt static on his back. He looked backwards to see a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes in a black cloak. She had a strong northern European accent, “I think Tyr and I can help.”

“You’re Sif, yes?” Will asked, “you’re the rogue who can sneak spark spells on nightmaren.”

Sif nodded her head, “yes, and Tyr has been working on a way to make dreamdrops in the waking world. Sort of a life work so he could cast spells in the Waking World. He just needs a car to get volcanic ash.”

Will frowned, “where are we going to find volcanoes though?”

Sif rolled her eyes, “they’re everywhere in Iceland. Remember when that volcano erupted and no one could fly in Europe? It’s from Tyr and my country!”

Will did have some memory of an unexpected delay from Will’s dad coming home for once. It was so long that he didn’t see his dad for another month. He was angry at the volcano, but at least the volcano is finally doing something useful in his life. “Okay, so you need a car?”

“I can borrow my older sister’s, I have a permit, so she has to come with me. It’s okay though, she used to be lucid.”

There it comes again with these grown ups who remember the Dreamscape. Will wondered if he will not see the Dreamscape again.

Elliot raised his sword, “so tomorrow night we will send NiGHTS to the Waking World to defeat Reala!”

Claris raised her staff, “yes, we shall”

Will raised his dagger, “for both the land of sleep and the land of awake.”


	6. NiGHTS in Real Life

Dreamer’s Quest 2

NiGHTS in Real Life

Chapter 6

Andra Fable

Helen’s mum dropped the mail onto the table when she got home from work, she help up a box that was return addressed from Tyr, “why are you getting all of these packages from Iceland of all places?”

“Oh, they’re from two online friends, we’ve been trading science experiments for a game we play,” Helen explained. Once again, she wasn’t lying, but also not telling the full truth.

Helen’s mum sighed, “just don’t get too addicted to these games, you have summer school you know.”

Helen sighed back, “Yeah, yeah, I know, so does the rest of the Euroupe.”

Helen ran upstairs with her box and took out a pair of scissors to open it. She saw what looked like a black dream drop. She shook it and heard water inside. It was for sure a Dream Drop.

This was also going to be the first night that Helen can sleep. Helen knew she had homework, but she wasn’t going to bother ever since Tina discovered that they were ever accumulating. The more lucid they become in real life, she less of the nightmare life can become.

Helen read an entire book until she fell asleep.

**

Helen found herself at the Dreamgate tavern, and only saw NiGHTS and Owl. “What do you have tonight?” Helen asked Owl.

“Hoo, long time no see,” said Owl, “we have pomegranate juice tonight if that’s what you please.”

“Yes, thank you,” said Helen. She looked over at NiGHTS who was mapping out plans. Helen looked over at NiGHTS’ plans, “so you know Claris can’t sing when she’s transformed into a nightmaren, right?”

NiGHTS hawed or a second, “can she turn you guys into nightmaren?”

“Probably,” Helen shrugged, “then maybe if we pretended to take Claris as a prisoner, then we can get her and Jackle alone, and Jackle can have their toosh handed to them by Claris.”

NiGHTS laughed, “they maybe rivals, but Clairs always has the upper hand.”

“Except for when Jackle has tricks up their sleeve,” said Helen, “which we have to watch out for.”

NiGHTS nodded their head, “right!”

Will showed up with a basketball. He turned it around with his finger, but soon lost balance and the ball fell to the floor. Will scoffed, “how can Elliot do that sort of thing?”

“How can you punt a football with your head?” Helen asked.

“Anyhow, we need seltzer water from Owl, and we’re good to go.” Will looked at Helen, “good to see you back in the Dreamscape.”

“Good to be back,” said Helen.

When Claris and Elliot arrived, they walked to Twin Seeds, and the spell was to begin.

NiGHTS made a paraloop.

Helen tossed a dream drop at the paraloop.

Elliot threw the basketball at NiGHTS.

Will shook up the seltzer and sprayed it at the ball.

The ball hit NiGHTS, and fell into the paraloop.

“So how do we know if it worked?” Will asked.

“I guess one of us wakes up and sees?” Elliot suggests.

Claris began to sing some Evanescence, “Wake me up, wake me up inside.”

That work everyone up.

**

The four heroes went to the park in front of Twin Seeds tower and saw NiGHTS there laying down. “Is gravity getting you down?” asked Will.

NiGHTS immediately sprung up and began to fly, “naa. Yet this is where you all live? So consistent. Reminds me of Nightmare.”

That gave the four a memory that they were living a nightmare at the moment. Yet Claris began to speak, “so I can keep NiGHTS at home, since my parents are on vacation.”

“Sure,” said the others.

Helen began to question, “What time should we all meet up to storm the tower?”

“10:00,” said NiGHTS.

Claris frowned, “we all have summer school then.”

“Summer school is just a nightamre,” said Elliot, “it’s not like it’s real.”

“But it is real,” said Claris, “we have to go or else our grades will….

Claris soon realized that this nightmaric summer school had no bearing on anyone’s grades. It was just there to keep visitors from sleeping. Claris massaged her eyebrows and let out a huge sigh, “let’s meet up at 10.”

NiGHTS flew up into the air. Claris sang her song to also fly, and they both flew to Claris’ home. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

  
**

When Helen got home, she made a post on Twitter giving all the information she had on Reala and their cronies.

Helen Cartwright @ViolinDrop

Getting sick of summer school, you know it’s all a ploy to get us to stop sleeping for us #Lucids. I’m calling to #WalkOuttheSummer at 10 to every affected area in the world. @ClarisSings @ TigerBlue22 @LostPark

Hopefully this would get the word out, and have a few more supporters for their cause. Helen had a lot of followers, but Claris had more. Hopefully tagging her friends will extend the word enough to invoke a change.


	7. Trying Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the inconsistencies lately. Getting a new job can put a toll on one, but I'm getting used to my new schedule, and will post more consistently... yet seeing that the next chapter is the last that is not much of a promise.

Dreamer’s Quest 2

 

Trying Again

 

Chapter 7

 

Andra Fable

 

Will grabbed his backpack and told Kat he was going to school. A perfect ploy to counter effect what he was actually doing. The only issue was: Summer school started at 8, and they were supposed to meet at 10. Will walked into a cafe and ordered a tea. Will received some hot water and a tea bag, and he sat down and dunked the tea into the water.

 

That was when he saw a familiar face with green hair and brown eyes: Briana Cast. She was one of the rogues that helped with the sniping during the Battle of Twin Seeds Tower. She had a pink and green paintball sniper on her back. She had a latte in hand, and saw with will. “Did you check Twitter?”

 

Will was in such a hurry, he didn’t even check his phone, so he took out his phone and looked. He was tagged on a Tweet that got retweeted to a point that he’d never seen numbers like that on his Twitter account. “So is this what you’re doing?”

 

Briana shook her head, “nah, ever since Elliot told my friend, Tina, about what Red Jester did to students, she told the rest of our guild. We stopped going to school. Not like it mattered: I was already accepted to University next year. Tina has a lot more to worry about, but there’s always helping her parents with The Guild.”

 

Will looked at his tea and splashed the tea bag a little bit more until he pulled it out of this cup. “So the three other Heroes of the Dreamscape and I are going to infiltrate the Tower if you want to join. I see you have your weapon.”

 

Briana’s eyes went bright, “would I?”

 

* * *

 

 

At 10, Will met up with Clairs and NiGHTS, who seemed to be waiting for the others. NiGHTS was playing with Claris’ phone while Claris was reading a book. She put down the book and waved to Will, “Elliot is on his way, and Helen is taking pictures of the protest at our school. She has a way to get in through a back from the concert last year.”

 

Will and Briana waved to Claris back. Briana whispered to Will, “I didn’t know the rebellion leader was here.”

 

“Aha, didn’t want to say in public,” Will made an awkward laugh. It was true; anyone could overhear what one said at a coffee shop. NiGHTS being present in the Waking World was sensitive information.

 

Elliot showed up with his sword in hand, “want to get started?”

 

Claris cast a spell that turned the dreamers into third rank nightmaren, taking more from Disney’s books, “ _I’ve got friends on the other side.”_

 

NiGHTS couldn’t turn into a third rank nightmaren, but this was part of their plan. NiGHTS wrapped some rope around Claris’ hands, and they entered the tower.

 

They made it well to the lobby when they heard a “Halt,” from a Goodle. Then the Goodle saw what was going on, “Wait, you’ve recaptured The Siren?”

 

“Yes,” said NiGHTS, “to offer her as a token of my undying loyalty to the Nightmaren. I may had not been loyal to Wizeman, but I am willing to co-rule with Reala.”

 

The Goodle’s beak opened with an astound look. They got a walkie talkie and said, “we need to get access to Jackle. The Siren is back in our clutches, and so is the former rebel.”

 

They went up the elevator to the top floor, where they saw an office with checkered carpeting, a guillotine in the corner, and a wall of different cards. This was Jackle’s office alright.

 

The center had a desk with a chair facing backwards. The chair swiveled towards NiGHTS and the others. “So, I heard you want to join Reala?”

 

“Why yes, their cause is a lot more ambitious than Wizeman’s. If we get these pesky dreamers out of the Dreamscape, then the Dreamscape is all ours,” NiGHTS smiled a pointy and toothy smile.

 

“So,” Jackle flew around the desk, “just because Reala actually showed success in their work, you want to join us again? Even with all of our hard work at beating those pesky visitors.\?”

 

Geezer, Jackle was getting a little critical. NiGHTS nodded their head, “I have a lot of good ideas to make things worse for visitors.”

 

Jackle took out a roll of duct tape as they looked at Claris, “let’s start by shutting up the Siren. She has been very silent throughout this whole thing. Yet I’m not taking chances.”

 

NiGHTS’ toothy grin turned into a frown, “as I may, by all means.”

 

Right when Jackle pulled our some duct tape, Elliot turned back human and knocked the roll off of Jackle’s hand. “You aren’t putting a finger on my girlfriend!”

 

Jackle rubbed their hands, “you dreamers and your relationships.”

 

Claris began to sing form Jeremy Soule, the composer of The Elder Scrolls Skytim: “ _Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,_ _Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_ _”_ That pushed Jackle through the window.

 

Briana turned back human and shot Jackle with a paintball that Nightmaren were weak to. Jackle flew up, all bright yellow from the paintball. Jackle took out their Walkie Talkie, “Everyone, upstairs, we have a problem.”

 

There was an immediate response, “Um, we have a problem.”

 

The elevator opened and a bubbled came out with all of the nightmaren in the building contained. Helen was behind the bubble controlling the bubble. “guys, we need to do the ritual.”

 

Will pushed Jackle into the bubble. As he got out a can of Red Jester. He shook it up.

 

NiGHTS began to spin in a circle.

 

Helen took out her dream drop.

 

Elliot got his ball ready.

 

NIGHTS made a paraloop.

 

Helen activated the Dream Drop.

 

Elliot threw the ball at the nightmaren.

 

Will opened the energy drink and aimed it at the nightmaren.

 

NiGHTS went into the portal.

 

And so did the nightmaren.

 

And that was that. Helen looked at her phone to see it exploding with notification. She activated the camera and told the group to get together, “Victory selfie.” So they took one!

 

 

 

 


	8. Epilogue

Dreamer’s Quest 2

 

Chapter 8

 

Epilogue

 

Andra Fable

 

The Twins Seeds local government had to rebuild their systems to things would be less of a nightmare. They ended up not counting the grades for those who under-performed in Summer School; which was everyone, but the overall average for grades had gone up when the actual school year started.

 

This allowed a lot of young citizens to get to University Claris decided to go in for teaching. As a part time job, she worked at an after school program called After School Rocks. She did homework help, as well as teaching children how to sing and play guitar and drums, which Elliot and Will had taught her over the years.

 

It’s been a while since Claris had been to the Dreamscape. Yet she was reminded one day when a girl was explaining something about her dream.

 

She had ombre blue and green hair and green eyes; he name was Carolyn. Carolyn took many voice lesson from Claris, and she can play piano. She wrote the most wonderful songs. “Yeah, so I was face with an invisible man, when I sang a song about lightning coming out of the sky. It didn’t hurt him one bit.”

 

Claris walked over to the conversation, “did you try taking off their cape?”

 

Carolyn rolled her lips as they hawed, “I’ll need to think of a song for that. Yet my mate, Wade, could probably sneak around the pull the cape off.”

 

“It’s always good to ask for help,” Claris winked, “I learned that the hard way. Jackle had me cast a spell on myself that lost me voice.”

 

Carolyn gasped, “so you’re lucid?”

 

“Used to be,” said Claris, “Once a lucid grows, they can’t come back.”

 

“That’s sad,” said Carolyn, “but you used to be a song mage like me?”

 

“They called me The Siren,” Claris whispered, “If you want, I have a card box filled with spells I could bring if you want to take a look.”

 

Carolyn’s eyes went wide, “Really?”

 

* * *

 

 

Will was still in secondary school, but was planning on going to University for business like his dad. Thanks to the Dreamscape, Will began to have a knack for business, and is planning to make a Waking World version of the Dreamgate Tavern. A Soda bar for children to hang out.

 

Yet that was just a dream.

 

Will still resided in the Dreamscape, but it was just him, Helen, Tina, and Sif out of the Veterans of the Nightmaren takeover. Sif wasn’t really that affected by the takeover, but she put a lot of effort into stopping it.

 

Will knew that one day, his vision of the Dreamscape would vanish. Yet he also knew that the others were legends at the Dreamscape. NiGHTS was keeping their stories alive, yet NiGHTS lived there, so they could stay there forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Helen worked at a cafe with Tyr, who immigrated from Iceland to the UK. He wanted to study Marine Biology, and Twin Seeds University was the perfect place to study. Tyr said that he’s coming back to Iceland after school, but Helen knew they could still Skype. Helen was still in secondary school, but was applying to conservatories to improve on her violin skills. She’s still lucid, but did not know for how long.

 

Helen was told to make an earl gray tea, she she made one. She handed it over to a woman with long black hair and brown eyes who looked familiar, “Are you lucid?”

 

“More like ‘were you lucid?’” she corrected Helen, “and yes, I was.” She handed Helen a card which had a Haiku:

 

_Bridge between the worlds_

_Visitor of the Dreamscape_

_Citizen that’s woke_

 

Then it hit Helen: She’s Rin Vow. She grew out her hair, so she was hard to recognize. Before Helen could speak up, Rin was already gone with her tea.

 

“Don’t worry, she’s a regular here,” said Tyr.

 

* * *

 

 

Elliot became more involved in LARPing when he stopped being lucid. It became up to the point that he became a storyteller. He worked as a blacksmith as his day job, which is a lot more underwhelming than it seemed. He never made a sword, but he made horseshoes day to day. Yet the work just gave him time to think of more stories for the Liv Guild.

 

After a weekend of LARPing, he got a nudge from Tina, “great story out there,” she complimented, “I have a message to you from NiGHTS. Meet me at the office”

 

Tina was now an organizer for the guild. She would print out character sheets, market the guild, and organize the active members along with their financial contributions. They both share an office. Tina was still in secondary school, Lucid, and a member of the guild. So she had a lot on her plate.

 

“I haven’t talked to Claris yet, but I’ve told Will and Helen. Due to your contributions to the Dreamscape, NiGHTS will grant you four access to the Dreamscape for the rest of your lives.”

 

This kind of baffled Elliot. Yet at the same time, he wasn’t surprised. Yet knowing NiGHTS, there was a reason, “Does NiGHTS need leaders for the Nightmare rebellion.”

 

“Well, you know how many nightmaren are in the Nightmare Rebellion?” Tina looked a look at Elliot.

 

“Just NiGHTS from what I’ve seen,” said Elliot.

 

“NiGHTS needs more responsible people to help defend the Dreamscape.” Tina said “Reala might be weakened, but we need organizer to make sure Reala stays weak. How about it?”

 

Elliot shook his head, “the Dreamscape was a sanctuary to get away from adults, and it would be moot if I was able to go there again. I will, however, help anyone I can who is Lucid some guidance. Claris said that she’s helping mages, so I will help any fighters.”

 

Tina shrugged, “seems like a better idea really.”

 

From that point, Reala had a hard time reaching nightopia, or any Ideya from the Dreamers because they were stronger than ever. They were stuck in the same old nightmare as it always been. On the other hand, Nightopia kept on changing. NiGHTS had gathered older Lucids from all over the world to give guidance to young Lucids, even after the old ones grew up. Everything worked from then on, but problems arise once in a while, but not as drastic as the Battle of Twin Seeds.

 

For NiGHTS, everything got better for their rebellion.


End file.
